


Do They Know It is Christmas?

by justthehiddles



Series: Twelve Days of Hiddlesmas 2020 [7]
Category: High-Rise (2015)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Smut, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: As chaos descends upon the high-rise, Laing schedules a date with you, not realizing the auspicious date.
Relationships: Robert Laing (High-Rise)/Reader
Series: Twelve Days of Hiddlesmas 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039582
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Do They Know It is Christmas?

Laing, like most of the residents of the high-rise, didn’t realize it was Christmas Eve. There were no Christmas treats in the store that year to help signify to the residents that the festive season was upon them. A couple of the families down on the lower floors put up artificial trees and decorate it with baubles and paper chains. There was, however, still plenty of booze at the shop. Although at this moment, Dr. Robert Laing would beg to differ.

“Honestly, the wine selection has gone downhill these past few months.” he commented to no one but himself, seemingly unaware of the empty shelves elsewhere in the shop.

After several moments of contemplation, Laing selected a mid-range priced sparkling wine and set it down to pay.

“You really should improve the selection of dessert wines.” Laing bemoaned to the uninterested cashier, who continued to read a book while mindlessly ringing up the sale. He grabbed the brown bag and headed back up to his apartment to get ready.

-

Laing sprayed on some deodorant before pulling on a white button down. White wasn’t the word to describe the color of the shirt. It may have been white at one time, but now it took on a sort of dingy grey tone. Not that Laing noticed. He pulled on a skinny black tie and didn’t bother with a jacket.

You only lived four doors down from Laing. He rang the doorbell and leaned against the wall with his elbow, holding the wine. You opened the door wearing a short crushed velvet dress and no shoes. And by looks of things, Robert noted, no bra.

“Merry Christmas, Robert.” you purred.

His brow furrowed. “Is it Christmas? I hadn’t noticed.”

“It’s Christmas Eve, silly. I thought that is why you wanted to come over.”

“Why would I come over on Christmas Eve here?”

You sensed Laing needed a more direct approach. Your head dropped to the side, and you dragged your toe along the floor. “That’s too bad. I guess I’ll have to unwrap your present myself.” You turned on your heel, leaving the door open, and lifted your dress over your head, dropping it to the floor. You were definitely not wearing a bra. Laing’s mouth fell open, and he stumbled to catch up with you.

“My deepest apologies.” Laing cut off your path away from him. His gaze darted down and he licked his lips. “Allow me to make it up to you.”

You pressed your hand against his chest and smirked. “What did you have in mind?”

Laing’s lips curled into a smile. He reached out to squeeze your breasts. You arched towards him. “I am more of a hands-on kind of person.”

He leaned down to catch your lips with his. As he walked you backwards, Laing tugged on his trousers, pulling his cock free and stroking it. You hit your back against the wall. Laing hooked one of your legs around his waist.

“Robert…” you teased, rocking against him.

He slid your underwear to the side and thrusted inside of you. You moaned and held onto Laing’s shoulders while he snapped his hips roughly against you.

Your mouth fell open as Laing pushed you against the wall with each thrust. Robert’s mouth laid sloppy, wet kisses on your neck and shoulders. Your orgasm grew closer.

“I’m… I…” you pleaded.

Laing adjusted his grip on your leg, causing the tip of his cock to hit the sensitive spot inside of you. You came with a scream, your walls clenched around Robert’s shaft. He grunted and thrusted once more before coming inside of you. He lowered your leg and adjusted himself back into his trousers.

“Shall I open the wine?”

You grabbed his tie, wrapping it around your hand. “But I am not done unwrapping my present.” You raised a single brow.

Laing smiled. “You must excuse my terrible Christmas manners. I don’t know what has come over me.”

You smirked as you led him down the hall towards your bedroom.


End file.
